A network of computers can be very large with hundreds or more computers on the network each with one or more software packages. Various computers may have different versions of the same software. Many software packages are subject to licenses and may be also subject to maintenance charges. Managers wish to manage a network in a cost efficient manner. It is necessary to ensure all software which requires a license is properly licensed. Also it is desirable that unused software is removed to reduce the number of licenses and maintenance agreements to reduce costs. Systems for doing that have been proposed.